Through the years
by MorbidMotive
Summary: Sequel to 'Life in my stomach' this story follows Sherlock and John as they raise Peter through the years. Mpreg, fluff, smut (probably, anyway), and of course, some angst and feels. Rated 'T' just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to 'Through the years', the sequel to 'Life in my stomach'. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

John was welcomed to consciousness by the sound of a baby crying. He blinked his blurry eyes and looked at the clock, sighing at the fact that it was 5:00 p.m, three hours after they got home from the hospital. He got out of the bed and walked over to the crib containing his tiny two-day-old son. He picked up the screaming child and cradled him in his arms against his beating heart.

"Ssh, it's alright, baby. Ssh." He made his way over to the rocking chair and sat in it, rocking the wee boy gently to calm him down. He cast a glance to the bed, noticing that it was empty. Sherlock chose that moment to escape his mind palace (or at least, that's what John assumed he had been doing) and come through the doorway.

"Is he alright?" he asked quietly, though loudly enough so that John could hear over the wails of their child. When all he got was a tired nod from the doctor, Sherlock smiled and walked over, placing a calm hand on John's shoulder.

"Sleep. I'll take care of him, you need to rest."

"Thank you, Love," John mumbled, beginning to fall asleep as soon as his son left his arms.

With his free arm, Sherlock helped John stand up and walked him over to their bed, pulling the blanket up as John snuggled his head into the pillow. He then turned walked out, shut the door, and walked into the sitting room.

"What's wrong, Peter, huh? You were just fed and changed." Sherlock walked around the flat, which had been cleaned by Mrs. Hudson, but just this once, since she wasn't their housekeeper. As he walked around, Peter began to calm down. "Oh, I see. You just wanted someone to walk around with you." Sherlock smiled and kissed his son's forehead, pulling back to be met with a pair of blue-grey eyes identical to his own. "You've got to let Daddy rest, he's really tired. It took a lot of work to bring you into the world, little one." In response, Peter yawned and reached a small hand out to Sherlock, who placed his pointer finger next to it, allowing it to be grabbed by the tiny fingers. The baby began to fall asleep once again.

Sherlock walked over to the couch and laid down on his back, head on the armrest, placing Peter tummy-down on top of his chest, a firm hand holding him in place. He ran his hand down his son's back as Peter continued to drift off to sleep. Sherlock watched as his son's small hands twitched in his sleep for a while, then sat up and held him in his arms so he could look down at him. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a perfect combination of he and John.

He rubbed his thumb over Peter's back and grabbed a stray baby blanket from the floor and wrapped his son in it. In response, Peter's small hands unclenched and opened, searching for something new to feel. Sherlock stood and looked around the flat, his eyes landing on his skull on the mantle. He walked over to it and held it within reach of Peter's searching hands. After placing his hands on it, Peter opened his eyes and looked at it. For a moment, Sherlock was worried Peter would start crying, John would be very pissed, but instead, he smiled and patted it with both hands. Sherlock chuckled as his son continued to handle the skull.

"Jesus."

Sherlock turned to see John standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. His shirt and hair were ruffled and his eyes tired.

"I can't help it if he enjoys the skull."

John nodded and said "Well, he is your son."

"He's brilliant," Sherlock said affectionately as he looked down at his son.

"Yes, he is," John said smiling. He walked over to his alpha and kissed his son on the head. "Our brilliant, beautiful son."

Sherlock smiled kissed John. "This is all so… new, so different. It's wonderful."

"Isn't it. God, we finally have our baby."

"About time."

John chuckled. "Tell me about it. You didn't have to give birth to him."

"No, but I had to hold your hand, and you, my dear soldier, have an iron grip."

"But it was all worth it, wasn't it?"

"Absolutely. I love you two."

"We love you too, Love."

After a few moments of silence, Sherlock said "I never thought I would have a family."

"Then we're very, very lucky to be the exception." John kissed Sherlock's shoulder and rested his head there after, sighing contently as a hand rubbed his back. It felt nice. After nine months of having bad posture due to an extra eight pounds hanging off his front, it felt nice to have someone rub his back. He sighed again and looked at his son, a smile gracing his features. Sherlock's phone began to ring.

"Here," he said quietly as he handed John their son. He then went into the bedroom to answer his phone.

John walked over to his beloved arm chair and sat down, holding his tiny son close to his heart. Peter fidgeted in his arms a bit before his face scrunched up and he began to cry.

"What's wrong, baby? You hungry?" John looked at the clock, and noticed that it was indeed time to feed Peter. He got up and placed Peter in the small crib they kept in the living room and made him a bottle. The little one was just as impatient as his Papa. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said. He tested the temperature of the bottle and threw a flannel over his shoulder. He placed the bottle down on the table and picked up the distressed infant and sat down on the couch and placed the nipple in Peter's mouth, which he accepted quickly as he began to drink the formula. He moaned happily and placed his tiny hands on the bottle. Once he was finished, John burped him and felt a small head rest against his shoulder. He moved Peter so that he was rested against his heart, and Peter stuck a small thumb in his mouth, content with being close to his daddy.

This was his life, Sherlock and this tiny human they created together. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to fave, follow and review, but NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains smut**

Chapter 2

Their baby was eight months old already.

And teething.

Loudly.

"Ssh, It's alright, Peter." John tried to soothe Peter as the infant wailed loudly. He walked over by Sherlock's arm chair and picked up a teething ring, placing it in his son's mouth and sighing in relief when he accepted it. He continued to sway back and forth as Peter laid his head against John's chest, biting the teething ring. "I know, love," John said, then kissed his son's curly blonde hair, "I know it hurts, but you'll be okay. You're a tough boy, my beautiful baby." In response, Peter gargled around the teething ring. John walked into his and Sherlock's bedroom and laid down with Peter cradled in his arms. A few minutes later, he heard the door open.

"Your Papa's home," John said. Peter kicked his small, stubby legs in response.

"John?" Sherlock's voice called out.

"Bedroom," he responded. Sherlock walked into the bedroom still wearing his belstaff coat. He kicked his shoes off and laid down next to his family. "Do you _still _have to show off that coat of yours?"

"I do not 'show off'."

"Yes, you do, love," John said and before sherlock could say anything else, he silenced him with a kiss and a smile. Sherlock smiled back and glanced down to see Peter chewing on a fistfull of his coat. Sherlock smiled, kissed his forehead and gently removed it from his son's mouth.

"Don't chew on that, honey. Here you go," he said as he placed Peter's teething ring in his mouth once more. "There, that's better." Peter looked up at his papa as he chewed on his ring and Sherlock ran a gentle hand over his son's curly blonde hair. After a while, Peter fell asleep and the two parents were left alone in silence.

"How was he today?" Sherlock asked.

"Cranky," John said as he looked down at his sleeping son.

"I would assume so, he is teething."

"Obviously," John said, mimicking Sherlock.

The alpha smiled and pulled his husband and son closer. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. "This is surprisingly nice, having a family." Peter once again grabbed onto his coat, but didn't chew on it this time. He and John looked down and smiled at the sight.

"And you were worried that he wouldn't like you, that you would be a bad father. He adores you," John said softly, without looking up. He kissed his son's forehead and ran a hand over the curly blonde hair.

"I adore him too. You two, you're the most important things in my life."

John smiled and nuzzled his head in Sherlock's neck, moving Peter onto his chest. Sherlock draped an arm around the two of them and rubbed lightly at John's tummy with the pads of his fingers.

"I remember when he was in your tummy, kicking all night. If I played the violin he'd stop."

"Yeah, I remember that too. About half the time he'd kick so hard it hurt."

"He's strong, like you. Inherited that soldier strength."

"Yeah, I guess so."

As if sensing that he was being talked about, Peter moaned in his sleep and began to wake up. John ran a hand down the baby's back, soothing him back to sleep.

"Ssh, go back to sleep, baby."

Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth and fell back to sleep. John stood up. "I'm going to take him up to his room."

Sherlock nodded and placed his hands under his head and listened to John's footsteps going up the stairs, stopping in Peter's room, then coming back down to their bedroom. The doctor sat down on their bed and turned on his side to look at the detective. Sherlock smiled and leaned in, grabbing the back of John's neck with his hand, and pulled him close, connecting their lips like magnets. He moaned into the kiss and moved his hand to John's hip, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. He rolled over and held himself over John, taking his lips once more before moving to John's neck.

John sighed and leaned his head back, allowing more space for Sherlock to nip and kiss. He felt a hand move down from his hip and to the bulge between his legs, palming his erection eagerly. John moaned and thrust upwards into the touch. He was disappointed when the hand left but it was short lived when the detective ground his hips down onto the doctor's. John groaned and began to work on Sherlock's shirt, slipping it off his shoulders then pushed Sherlock's pants and trousers down as far as he could, leaving Sherlock to kick them off the rest of the way. Sherlock then began to take his own clothes off, and as soon as he was naked, the detective pressed their bodies together, moaning out in pure pleasure at the feeling of skin on skin contact. John wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, throwing his head back when Sherlock kissed his throat. He made a trail, kissing John's throat, chest, down his stomach, and finally to the base of his erect penis. John shuddered and sighed. Sherlock took his aching member in his mouth only once, then moved up, hovering above his lips.

"Ready?"

"God, fuck me now, Sherlock."

"Beg," he said, taking advantage of his low baritone voice.

"Please, Sherlock, fuck me."

"That's better," he whispered. He moved a hand down and put a finger in John's entrance, pumping it in and out rapidly a few times before adding another finger, then another.

"Please, Sherlock, fuck me now."

"Gladly."

Sherlock removed his fingers and lined the head of his member with John's entrance. He pushed in with one firm thrust.

"God," John moaned, "you feel wonderful."

"So do you. Fuck, you're so tight."

"Only for you, love," John said in a breathy voice. Sherlock pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in hard causing John to call out his name. Sherlock continued to pull out and thrust back in, then took John's neglected member in his hand, pumping to the time of his thrusts. "I love you."

"I love you too. Fuck I love you."

"Sherlock, I'm close."

"Come for me, baby," Sherlock whispered seductively, rubbing a finger over the slit of John's penis. The doctor gasped and after one more gentle rub of his slit, he came onto Sherlock's stomach, followed closely by Sherlock, who released his hot seed into John.

Both panting, Sherlock pulled out of the omega and fell onto the bed, taking John in his arms. "I love you," he said, kissing the doctor on the top of his head.

"I love you too. So much." John closed his eyes and snuggled into the warm embrace, when Peter began crying upstairs. John laughed lightly and got up, grabbing his robe. "I've got him," he said. He then placed a loving kiss on Sherlock's lips and went up to their son's room, teething ring in hand.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to fave, follow and review, BUT NO FLAMES**


End file.
